A Leap of Faith
by Sunblast X
Summary: After posting an embarrassing video about his sisters to win a video contest at school, Lincoln had enraged his sisters. They were so mad that they didn't even want to talk to him. So, now, in order to right the wrong that he committed, Lincoln not only deleted the video but now must make it up to them. The only way he knows how. NOTE: alternate ending to "Making the Case"


**Hey, here's a little one-shot I came up with. This is sort of an alternate ending to the episode "Making the Case". What kind of alternate ending? You're about to find out right now.**

* * *

Leni sat on the couch in the living room with her sisters. She was on her laptop, messaging her friends when she got a notification.

"Hey, Lincoln's doing a livestream" Leni told her sisters.

"Ugh! After he uploaded that video of us, I literally can't stand him right now. It was my shoes that made the noise!" Lori crossed her arms in a huff.

"He totally embarrassed us!" Lynn chimed in.

"And made us laughingstocks" Lucy added.

"Shouldn't we at least see what it's about? Maybe it's a video of him apologizing" Leni said, giving their brother the benefit of the doubt.

"It's possible. Let's see what the little dude is up to" Luna said with a shrug.

Leni clicked the link to Lincoln's livestream channel. The video came up, showing the white-haired boy's face.

"Hey guys, Lincoln Loud here" Lincoln introduced himself. "So, earlier today, I posted an embarrassing video of my sisters doing embarrassing things. Things that should've been private" he said.

"He's got that right" Lola commented.

"I did it to win a trophy for a contest at school, but I only ended up enraging my sisters. Girls, if you're watching, I deleted the video. Though, it's probably little consolation if I did" Lincoln said. "I can't take back what I did, so I hope I can at least make it up to you with what I'm about to do…"

"What's he about to do?" Lana asked, raising an eyebrow.

The camera switched from Lincoln's face to the first-person point of view. It moved downward, showing that the boy was high up on a building in the city. He was so high that the street looked super small and narrow.

"Is he about to…" Lynn began.

"He wouldn't!" Leni said worriedly.

* * *

_**Great Lakes City…**_

Lincoln was on top of a skyscraper in Great Lakes City. He had used a watch given to him by Lisa capable to transport him anywhere in the state. Luckily, it was given to him before this whole ordeal happened. The walked over to the edge of the building, taking his seat as his legs dangled against the wall. Lincoln pulled out his phone, booted up the streaming app, and made the camera face himself.

"Hey guys, Lincoln Loud here" Lincoln introduced himself. "So, earlier today, I posted an embarrassing video of my sisters doing embarrassing things. Things that should've been private" he said.

Lincoln sighed.

"I did it to win a trophy for a contest at school, but I only ended up enraging my sisters. Girls, if you're watching, I deleted the video. Though, it's probably little consolation if I did" Lincoln said. "I can't take back what I did, so I hope I can at least make it up to you with what I'm about to do…"

Lincoln pressed the button, making the camera on his phone switched to the first-person point of view. He placed his phone onto a camera mount that was strapped to his head. He looked down, seeing the small street down below.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for ever putting posting that video" Lincoln said. "Now, watch as I take the leap of faith. That's all this. A leap of faith…" he put on a pair of goggles.

Lincoln took in a deep breath from his nose and then exhaled through his mouth to calm his nerves. The white-haired boy kicked himself off the building, doing a backflip.

_Like, what's up, danger? [danger, danger, danger, danger]_

_Like, what's up, danger? [danger, danger, danger, danger]_

Lincoln descended, falling to the ground below.

_Like, what's up, danger? [danger, danger, danger, danger]_

Some people that were on the ground looked up to see a white-haired boy falling from the sky.

_Like, what's up, danger? [danger, danger, danger, danger]_

Lincoln straightened out his body, thus accelerating his fall.

**Lisa: **No human could survive from a fall that great…

Lincoln turned around, his back facing the building as he looked up at the sky.

_[Flashback]_

It was nearly a month ago. Lincoln was one of the school computers looking for something. His face brightened when he found the thing.

"Here it is! And they even have instructions on how to make it. I could by some of this stuff online, let's hope it goes well" Lincoln said to himself.

_[End of Flashback]_

**Leni: **[fearful] Linky's going to die!

Lincoln quickly lowered his arms, pressing his middle and ring fingers against the palms of his hands. *Thwip* thick webs shot out of his wrists. Lincoln had created web shooters with online instructions. The webs then attached themselves to the edge of the roof of the building.

_Can't stop me now!_

Lincoln was yanked upward. [the sisters breathed a sigh of relief]. The white-haired boy then kicked himself off the building, doing a swan dive, once again falling to the ground. This time though, he shot a web at a nearby building, throwing out his hips, causing him to swing forward.

_Traveling 200 miles, knocking at your door and don't really care if you ain't done wrong. [I said I got you now]_

Lincoln shot a web with opposing wrist, swinging again.

_What's up, danger? Don't be a stranger!_

The white-haired boy ran along with the traffic, running between cars. He hoisted himself up, releasing the web, doing a flip as he hopped on top of an oncoming truck. This was thanks to some special shoes given to him by a pair of scientist friends of his from the tristate area, which allowed him to jump higher and farther.

_I'm right here, at your door. I won't leave, I want more. What's up, danger?_

Lincoln hopped across the tops of cars and trucks.

**Lori: **[worried] he's literally going to get hit!

_Yeah, what's up, danger?_

He leaped out of traffic, grabbing the top of a streetlight and swinging on it before releasing himself which sent him into the air. He shot a web, yanking himself up along a building.

"WOOOOOO!" Lincoln shouted with excitement as he shot upward.

'_Cause I like high chances that I might lose._

He wall-jumped upward between two apartment buildings like Super Mario, running along the rooftop.

_I like it all on the edge, just like you._

*Thwip* he shot web and lunged himself forward onto the roof of a building, running across it.

_I like tall buildings, so I can leap off them. I go hard with it, no matter how dark it is._

_Come on, what's up, danger!_

Lincoln leaped off the building, flying through the air. He landed in the crouching position on one knee the roof of a tall bank, stumbling a bit. He stood back up, breathing heavily. Lincoln smiled. He took his phone off the mount and stopped the recording. He placed it back onto the mount, and then dived off the building before pressing the button on the transporter watch, vanishing in a green flash of light.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"Alright, time for the moment of truth…" Lincoln said, his hand on the knob of the front door. He opened it and was greeted by the sight of his sisters shooting him angry glares. "I'm guessing you saw the video. Look, I know I can't undo what I did, but I thought—" Lincoln was cut off by Leni bringing him in for a tight hug. "Uhh…"

"Linky, you had us worried" Leni told him, resting her chin against the top of his head, his face buried in her chest. "Don't ever scare us like that" she added, Lori and the rest of the girls coming in to hug their brother.

"I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to make up to you guys. Are we good?" Lincoln asked apologetically. The girls looked between themselves and nodded.

"I supposed we could let it slide, just this once" Lori said, ruffling his hair, making Lincoln smile. "But if you ever try that something like that again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" she threatened, making him tremble a bit.

"Noted" Lincoln said in a somewhat fearful tone.

"That aside though, it was kind of cool to watch" Lynn admitted.

"Even though it made my heart go up into my throat, it was pretty rockin" Luna added.

"Yeah, you were really in a _sticky _situation. And now it's all over the _web_. Haha! Get it?" Luan joked, her siblings groaning and rolling their eyes. "But seriously, that was awesome"

"Which reminds me, how is it that you were able to create a web fluid strong enough to life a human being?" Lisa asked.

"They have instructions online. I was even able to make the web shooters" Lincoln showed her the devices on his wrists that he used to shoot the webs in his livestream.

"I see. And you also used the transporter device I gave you a while back" Lisa said, spotting the invention on her brother's wrist.

"Yeah, I needed it to get to the top of a building" Lincoln said, taking off the watch and handing it to the young scientist.

"So, you promise to never do that again?" Leni asked.

"Promise" Lincoln gave a confirming nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make myself some lunch. Doing all that stuff made me hungry" Lincoln said walking in the kitchen.

Well, Lincoln did it. He may not have won the trophy, but at least he succeeded in making his sisters not hate him anymore. It just goes to show that sometimes, if you want some to forgive you, all you have to do is… make a video of yourself doing extreme, life-threatening stunts.

* * *

**That's the end of this one-shot. Why did I make this? Three reasons. 1: The idea was stuck in my head. 2: I was bored. And 3: I really like the "What's Up Danger" song and scene for **_**Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse**_**. Also, don't take that extreme stunts part at the end seriously, it was just a little joke.**

**Anyway, Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**

**Oh, and expect to see this scene again in a certain superhero story of mine.**


End file.
